


Snakes and Ladders

by opeaii



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Dom!Alex, Games, Hungry, M/M, Snakes and ladders, Sub!Greg, Teasing, controlling alex horne, giving in, seeing a new side of alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opeaii/pseuds/opeaii
Summary: Alex wants to play Snakes and Ladders and Greg mocks him for it... until he gives in.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Snakes and Ladders

Alex had some sort of urge to want to play a childish game of Snakes and Ladders. Greg mocked him for it.

"You want to play a game for toddlers!?" He jeered in his chair.

Alex looked at him like a lost and sad puppy, almost begging with just his eyes.

Greg sighed, "Alright. One game." He agreed so that he wouldn't have to face Alex's tears later.

Alex giddily started setting out the board, it only took a minute. He noticed there were no counters included in the box. He started searching the inside and outside of the box for any counters at all, and had stupidly got a little bit flustered. Greg snatched his hand away from the box.

"If we're going to play, we're going to play it my way." He smirked as he threw the counters he took as Alex was looking around for, across the room, gripping tightly on Alex's wrist.

Greg kneeled down onto the floor, pushing himself down on Alex's shoulders as he did. Alex subconsciously bit his lip as Greg's crotch was at head height. Greg pointed it out after he sat himself down on the back of his legs.

"Hungry, are we?" He smirked again, and let out a small chuckle. "You'll have to win before stepping anywhere near my cock."

Alex felt his hair follicles spike up as his spine shivered. Greg teasing him had turned him on a little. He felt so on edge but he felt so hot. He was sure he was going to melt before even climbing any ladders or sliding any snakes. 

Fortunately for him, it was about to begin. Greg placed his index finger on the starting line. He gestured for Alex to do the same by nudging his head and eyes toward the board and his own hand. Alex followed along, also placing his finger on the line. 

"Who's going first?" He glanced up at Alex before granting himself the honour of rolling the dice.

Already, Alex had lost a little faith in himself as Greg moved his finger up 6 spaces.

"Unlucky.. Lucky for me though!" He teased.

He rolled the dice again and landed on a 3. His index finger moved with his middle finger as if his hand was walking. He passed Alex the dice.

Alex threw the dice onto the board, and was happy when he was able to climb a ladder within only 2 steps. Suddenly, he was ahead of Greg.

"Lucky sod."

Alex passed the dice back before Greg shuffled his body closer to him and knocked the counter pieces off the board. His hands were now all over Alex and then his lips were occupied.

Greg slid his mouth down to Alex's neck, quite literally enacting a snake. Alex softly turned his head for more room and smiled.

"I thought you said that I had to win before," He paused as his hands guided their way into Greg's pants. "This." He giggled as his hands fondled Greg's cock as he pulled it out of his trousers. 

Greg threw his head back, and tried to keep his eyes from rolling out of his skull. His legs opened so easily. It was obvious he had been craving Alex for a while now, he just didn't know when the time was right.

"You're already a winner to me, Alex Horne." He moaned while his dick was getting harder and harder while Alex tickled it more and more. 

The way Greg says his full name turned Alex on more, it wasn't soon until both of them were melting because of each other. Greg pulled his hands to Alex's collar as he started unbuttoning his shirt, as Alex was already occupying Greg's cock. 

When Greg came to the last button, he slowly moved his hand onto Alex's groin. Stroking his penis as it hid behind the denim, they were both now touching each other. Alex used his spare hand to unbutton Greg's shirt singlehandedly.

Soft moans were drifting from both their mouths, Greg more roughly.

Greg was becoming more harder by the second. Alex had that effect on him, he was too hot for his own good. He played with his beard as he muffled the sounds coming from his lips.

Alex stepped up from the floor as Greg was pushed up by him. Alex pushed him onto the chair as Greg's legs only opened wider. The hand around his cock almost wasn't big enough to fully wrap around him. Greg was chuffed to have Alex's fingers stroking him up and down, ever so slightly twisting. It was a big turn on. The way Alex powerfully shoved him in the chair, the way he took control, it was a new sight to see. Greg would happily lay back and let Alex take the reins again sometime.

"Didn't know you were this powerful." 

"Didn't know you were this vulnerable." Alex talked back.

His erection visibly grew. "Keep talking back to me and I'll fuck you up."

"I'd like to see you try." He twisted Greg's cock ever so slightly, and then his mouth was full. He could only take so much until he would start choking. Greg's mind was in a million places at once, the sensation of Alex sucking him off was such a compelling feeling. Faint moans left his mouth as he occasionally glanced down to Alex; his eyes staring straight back at him. 

Alex began lapping Greg's dick as Greg was getting turned on more by the second.

"I stand by my word." He pushed him down to the floor after a soft kick. Greg knelt down off the chair and held Alex's legs in place as he repositioned himself and then scrambled around with his penis that sat behind his jeans before undoing his fly. 

Alex held himself up by resting his forearms on the rough carpet. His lips never seemed to shut, and his soft moans only drove Greg to go further.

"I've never seen this controlling side of you, Alex."

"Shut up and take me on a ride."

**Author's Note:**

> very short but-


End file.
